Destined Fate
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: Because of Brendan's idea, counterparts met. But doesn't that mess up the laws of nature? Or, more importantly, how does Brendan even know of this?


**Sorry guys, couldn't help this one. So yeah, story number ten yay! (But to be fair, some aren't even chapter stories) So uh yeah, here it goes, chapter one of Destined Fate!**

* * *

Four kids, two female two male, in a group, staring at each other like they knew the other one for years. One of the females, the one in blue, stood up while the other, the one in red, watched.

"I have to leave." the blue one said. Everyone acknowledged her leave.

The second male, the one with the scar, stood up. "I have to go as well."

The two that remained stood up, nodding each other before parting ways.

* * *

"Wake up May!" someone whispered into her ear. "Its morning!"

Groggily opening her eyes, the girl in question stared at the boy, Drew, that woke her up. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, in fact, May didn't have one, but Drew had the bright idea to wake her up every morning before contests.

"What is it, Drew?" she asked, annoyed. May was going to get dressed, but since Drew was here, she decided against it. May just laid down in bed, staring at the green-haired boy in front of her.

"You have a contest today, don't want to be late." he replied, grinning.

Sitting up, May stared up at her clock. It read eight o'clock. "I'm not going to be late, it's only eight and the contest doesn't start 'till twelve."

Smirking, Drew replied, "But I have something planned for today. If you don't get dressed in about," He checked his watch. "Ten minutes, you'll be late for the contest."

"The get OUT!" Resiting the urge to shove him out of the door, May watched as Drew oh so slowly left the room.

Sighing, May walked towards her dresser, looking for her normal clothes. _What did Drew have planned anyways? s_he questioned as she fumbled for her white skirt. _And he said I only have ten minutes to get dressed._

Putting her bag on, she hastily left the room, questioning if this was a smart thing to do.

* * *

Sapphire watched as Ruby prepared for his next contest, trying to create new combos with his Delcatty.

"Ya know you could just retire from these frilly contests, right?" she asked.

Turning to face Sapphire, Ruby answered. "Contests aren't frilly, I thought your view on them changed after we finished that contest!"

"And I thought ya changed your mind on contests." she countered. Though she didn't want to admit it, she actually took some interest in contests, even wanting to try some in her free time, without his knowledge of course.

"Well, I like both, okay?" Ruby responded, a bit annoyed. Why couldn't she just accept that he likes contests? After all, they're a bit harder than battles for the Pokemon has to make their moves shine. He even accepted that she likes to battle, so why can't she accept that he likes contests? Maybe if he got some pointers from Norman...

"Okay, I respect ya." Sapphire said, causing Ruby to focus on her. "Just sayin'."

Focusing his attention back at his Pokemon, Ruby decided it would be best to get some advice from Norman. After all, how else could he get Sapphire to respect his decision?

* * *

Brendan stared at his watch. _Where are they? I told him to met me here at nine, and it's nine forty-five. Just how late can they be?_

Sighing, he looked at his surroundings. The sky was a nice azure color, while the glass was a wonderful green, almost emerald color.

"Yo Brendan!" a voice yelled. The boy in question turned to face him.

"Drew, finally. I've been waiting for forty-five minutes." Brendan responded, walking over to the duo. "What took you so long?"

Motioning over to May, Drew responded. "Well, little miss April here decided to stop everywhere. And at one point, she wouldn't move until I told her where we were going." Besides him, May was fuming.

"So, this was a date?" she asked, annoyed.

Both of the males shook their heads. "Just a way to take your mind off of your contest, that's all." Brendan responded.

Drew pushed May towards Brendan. "Get going, April."

Sighing, May walked towards Brendan. "Let's get this over with."

Smirking, he replied. "I'm sure you'll find this, _interesting_."


End file.
